El Secuestro
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: La realidad en la que vivimos siendo sutilmente surrealista. 'Bitácora de un secuestro'. Kurama un niño de 9 años desapareció la mañana de mayo a tres cuadras de su casa. Se sospecha de su familia, investigaciones a fondo revelaran el misterio, una semana después se realiza rastrillaje...¿A donde está Kurama dentro de este mundo tan caótico?Y que culpa tenía este niño de tanto mal?


**_El Secuestro_**

_-Tranquilo Kurama, tus padres vendrán por ti muy pronto._

¿Cuanto tiempo había escuchado aquello? No lo se, pero se que me lo dijo una persona que ni siquiera conozco, solo escuche su voz y le creí, dureza y misterio, fue lo primero que sentí... y lo peor es que no fue solo por aquélla voz, si no también porque yo quería creer eso, quería creer que ellos volverían por mi muy pronto, a buscarme... por Dios que ingenuo fui!

Ya no se si estoy vivo o muerto. Y realmente no me interesa, solo respiro porque me lo han pedido, sin nada mas, ya no quiero vivir, quiero irme de este mundo, ya no soporto mas..

-mamá... quiero verte pronto..

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una mañana como todas las anteriores me levante para irme a mi escuela, miro mi reloj de cama, las seis y cuarenta y dos, bueno era algo temprano y aun tenia algo de tiempo. Siempre la mucama entraba a mi habitación para despertarme y abrir las cortinas, pero yo ya estaba bien despierto para entonces. Me levanto y me cambio de ropa, un pantalón y chaleco azul con camisa blanca, como todo uniforme ¿no?. Me arrodillo a un costado de mi cama, y recito la oración que me había enseñado mi madre para agradecer a mi Dios, siempre después de despertarme rezar por el y por mi, porque el me protegería de todo y de todos... siempre me lo habían dicho... _que equivocados estaban_...

Tomo mi mochila con un poco de lentitud revisando así de no olvidarme nada, y con un regaño mi nana me dice que baje para saludar a mi madre, que se encontraba abajo en la cocina preparándome el desayuno. Lo hice y con mucho placer, besé a mi mamá y ella a mi, me dijo que me apresure o llegaría tarde y que no quería que yo tuviera problemas en mi escuela.. asi que bebí mi leche chocolatada rápidamente y tomé algunas galletitas de un plato para comérmelos mas tarde...

Nos dirigios a la puerta central y allí nos despedimos... ¿quien diría que esa pequeña despedida de 'te quiero' hubiera sido la ultima entre nosotros dos? Yo no lo sabía... Ojala no hubiera sido así... pero lo fue.

Me subí al auto del chofer personal de mis padres, me llevaba muy bien con el, siempre me daba consejos para las pruebas que tenia en los días, y gracias a el entendía mucho mejor las cosas, además también jugábamos mucho cuando yo me sentía un poco solo y el no tenia nada que hacer.

Mientras me acomodaba en el interior del auto, veo como mi madre aun en la puerta de mi casa, cerraba fuerte su mano izquierda, en cambio con la otra la sacudía en señal de despedía. Desde ese momento sentí que ella estaba nerviosa,.. ¿por qué? Me pregunté, y aun no me lo explico... ¿seria que ella ya tenia un presentimiento de lo que ocurriría? Yo no lo se...

El auto arrancó, Mike, el conductor me dijo que me abrochara el cinturón, y así lo hice, el viaje a la escuela estaba normal, no había nada complicado, el siempre había sido muy cuidadoso cuando manejaba e iba yo con el,.. pero tal fue su sorpresa en la próxima esquina doblada. Otro auto azul marino se atraviesa entre nosotros, causando en gran impacto entre nosotros dos. Yo no había visto mucho debido a mi estatura y no alcanzaba a ver la ventana delantera, pero lo que si note bien después del impacto fue lo que me hizo temblar y me quedara mudo por segundos. Mi mejor conductor y confidente, y por su puesto amigo, yacía muerto por un corte en su frente, lo que deduje fue que dio contra el parabrisa ya que este estaba roto con algunos restos y fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos en el asiento, y en su cabello castaño.

Aun no reaccionaba a eso, pero todo empeoraba, y mucho. Sentí un golpe en la puerta donde yo me hallaba, encontrándome con un hombre de largo cabello negro con una especie de mascara que tapaba solo su nariz y boca, dejando ver ojos violáceos, muy fríos en su pupila, no me gustaba como me miraba. Abrió la puerta de golpe y reaccioné, grité sintiendo sus manos en mis brazos, diciéndome una y otra vez, _te callas o te mato_, pero yo no le hacía caso, miraba a mi alrededor pero nadie venia, nadie salía de sus casas, nadie quería ayudarme, nadie se preocupo por mi... nadie...

su mano tapó mi boca y de pronto sentí un golpe atrás de mi cabeza, y ya no recuerdo nada mas después de eso, no se que ocurrió con Mikel, ni conmigo, ni porque nadie vino a rescatarme, ni porque nos pasó esto...nada...

...

Lloraba. Lloraba porque no sabia que estaba pasando, ¿donde estaba?, ¿porque me querían?, ¿que me iban a hacer?, ¿que iba a ser de mi ahora en adelante?.. ¿qué?...

Tenía mis ojos vendados y lo que es obvio no veía nada, solo oscuridad mas allá de la oscuridad. Hablar tampoco podía, tenía algo dentro de mi boca, algo que secaba mi garganta y no sabia que hacer. Sacármelo no podía, debido a que también tenía las manos atadas, dándome cuenta que lo único que tenia libre eran mis piernas, por suerte.

Pero...¿Qué podía hacer? No tenia a nadie en ese momento, y empecé a sollozar, creo que era la primera vez que lloré desconsoladamente y mi madre no estaba allí para consolarme, de hecho, no estaba nadie...

Mis oídos trataban de escuchar absolutamente todo lo que podía pero.. era algo imposible, se notaba que la habitación era muy pequeña, pero extrañamente abandonada... eso lo deduje yo, ya que sentía un olor extraño, como a humedad y polvo a la vez.. ni siquiera había rastros de una pequeña luz de ventana a través de mi venda, nada.

De pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de afuera. Unos hombres entablando una conversación. Escucho:

_-El secuestro se llevo a cabo tal y como la habíamos planeado. Vendrán por el mañana en la mañana. _

_-¿Ya te dieron la otra mitad de lo acordado?_

_-En cuanto vean al mocoso me lo darán. _

_-Dinero fácil. Que sencillo._

_-Luego lo trasladaran a otro país. Pero eso no es asunto nuestro._

_-Nuestro trabajo ya esta hecho. Es lo único que importa. _

...

Escucho unas llaves chocándose unas contra otras, y girando la perilla escucho que se acercan a mi, no era uno, si no dos. Dos personas se acercaban rápidamente hacia mi. Provocando que tiemble sin mi consentimiento...

-Mira a ese niño.. Su vida es un trueque vulgar..

-Se parece a la muerte...

-Se está metiendo en el infierno…. nos beneficia a nosotros...

Empiezan a hablar ambos hombres, con una rudeza y frialdad que yo hubiera preferido no escuchar nunca en mi vida. Empezaron a reír. Yo no hice absolutamente nada, no asentí, ni en un movimiento indiqué que estaba escuchando. Solo quería que terminara.. y vaya si que tenía esperanzas... mas no duró por mucho tiempo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Bueno espero que les alla gustado mi nueva obra, no se aun si hacer un hiei x kurama como parejas o solo como buenos amigos... me gusta mas que en este fic sean amigos.. no lo se. Pero bueno luego vere. **El Secuestro** constará de muy pocos capitulos asi que espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus **REVIEWS, **para alimentar mi espiritu imaginario, ok? espero que se halla entendido. Bueno hasta la proxima!

se despide Nyx Erinea Kitsune


End file.
